1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved tooth construction for the pick-like teeth of digging buckets which include a plurality of teeth elements assembled on a lower surface thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of the prior art known to Applicant, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,055,128; 4,028,823; Des. 215,953; and Des. 243,843 are believed to constitute the most relevant prior art with respect to the inventive concept disclosed and claimed herein. None of the prior art patents cited above show or suggest the novel features of the improved digger tooth construction described and claimed hereinbelow. Each of the patents listed above disclose digger tooth of known V-shape construction having a point with rearwardly extending, upwardly inclined upper edges along adjacent intersecting sidewalls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,823 also discloses an improved digger tooth construction having a pair of laterally spaced points formed along parallel outer walls and centrally directed inner walls.